Hold On
by RAPlover2579
Summary: I am pretty much on the "Emison" tag on Tumblr 24/7. One of the accounts mentioned how well Emison relates to the song, "Hold On" by Chord Overstreet. This is my take on those lyrics using Alison and Emily. I do not own the rights to any character or lyric used in the story. This is my very first attempt ever at writing, so please be aware of that! Enjoy!


"Hold On" by Chord Overstreet using Emison

* * *

Ali looks at the woman she loves in the eyes and takes a deep shaky breath as she's afraid of the response. "Why did you kiss her?" she asks the brunette in front of her.

Emily inhales sharply and whispers "I don't know."

Ali now looks down at the floor and asks, "Do you love her still?"

Emily hesitates which makes tears start to form in Ali's eyes.

Emily can't look in Ali's direction as she states "Yes" and Ali scoffs.

Emily quickly adds, "but it's different, Ali."

Ali now feels nauseous and as if her tears will escape any second. She doesn't want to break down in front of Emily, so she walks towards the bathroom door.

Emily watches Ali start to leave the room and says, "Please talk to me, Ali. Don't shut me out."

Ali stops walking as she listens to Emily say, "I'd be so lost if you left me alone."

Ali's tears now escape her eyes and she starts walking again towards the bathroom and slams the door.

Emily walks towards the door, but hears Ali lock the door behind her.

Emily gets the hint and says, "I'm sorry" at a volume she hopes Ali can hear through the door.

* * *

Ali thinks back to her "I love you" confession to Emily. The way she finally felt free and at peace with expressing her real feelings to the only person that she has ever really loved. Then quickly thinks about her first and only true love kissing another girl, a girl that Emily "loves" as well. She becomes lightheaded. She wonders if she deserves to feel this way after waiting so long to express her love to Emily. For treating Emily the way she did by manipulating her when she was confused about her own feelings and sexuality. But she also thinks of the way Emily looked at her when she surprised her with a picnic under the stars by their kissing rock. Ali can't catch her breath as she starts to feel dizzy from her thoughts.

* * *

 _Loving and fighting_

 _Accusing, uniting_

 _I can't imagine a world with you gone_

 _The joy and the chaos, the demons we're made of_

 _I'd be so lost if you left me alone_

 _You locked yourself in the bathroom_

* * *

Emily gets in her car. She buckles her seat belt and starts the ignition. She puts the car in reverse, but can't get over the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Is it guilt or something more? Her foot won't leave the brake which means her car stands still. She isn't moving. She knows Ali is stubborn and pushes people away, but Emily is just as stubborn. She refuses to let Ali push her away now. It really is a different love between Paige and Ali. She'll always love Paige as Paige helped her through so many obstacles in her life, but Ali is her first love. Perhaps even her soul mate. Emily puts the car in park, turns off the car, and unbuckles her seat belt. She takes a deep breath and walks back into the house where she knows Ali will still be locked in that bathroom.

* * *

She hesitantly knocks three taps on the door and softly says, "Ali."

No response.

She knocks again louder and says, "Ali, please open the door. I'm sorry. I love you and I'm not leaving until you answer."

No response.

She checks the door knob and confirms that the door is locked.

That uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach returns and Emily starts to worry that something is wrong.

"Ali, open the door now!" she says loudly.

No response.

Emily starts to panic and yells, "Ali, if you don't open the door, I'm going to kick it in!"

No response.

Emily knows that Alison is stubborn, but she usually gives in when she knows that Emily is panicking. She jiggles the door knob and pushes hard on the door using her good shoulder. The door doesn't budge. She steps away from the door and barges into the door again. This time the door busts open. The pain from barging into the door quickly subsides when she notices Ali unresponsive on the bathroom floor. Emily quickly goes to check Ali's pulse to feel her heartbeat by getting down on the floor on her knees. There's a faint heartbeat and Emily's heart drops. She pulls out her cell phone and dials 911.

"Hello. My name is Emily Fields and my girlfriend is unresponsive. She's pregnant."

She gives the address and cries out "please hurry."

Ali begins to stir and calls out for Emily.

Emily drops the cell phone and moves Ali's body so that she is in between her knees in order for Emily to cradle her body. She starts to break down as Ali's limp body loses its color. She brushes Ali's hair off of her face and screams through hysterical crying, "Please don't leave me."

She hears the ambulance arrive outside of the house.

She whispers to Ali, "Hold on, I still want you. Come back, I still need you."

Ali's eyes roll to the back of her head.

Emily whimpers and grabs Ali's hand.

She continues, "I'll make it right. I swear to love you all my life. Hold on Ali, I still need you."

* * *

 _Lying on the floor when I break through_

 _I pull you in to feel your heartbeat_

 _Can you hear me screaming "please don't leave me?"_

 _Hold on, I still want you_

 _Come back, I still need you_

 _Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_

 _I swear to love you all my life_

 _Hold on, I still need you_

* * *

The ambulance crew enters the bathroom and Emily dissociates from the scene.

She is frozen.

She can't move.

A crew member asks if Emily wants to join Ali in the ambulance.

The next thing Emily realizes, she is sitting in the ambulance as it is on its way to the hospital. She stares blankly at Ali on the stretcher while the ambulance crew member tries to revive Ali. The ambulance drove on a long and endless highway while Ali remained silent beside her. Emily realized that she couldn't escape from the nightmare she found herself in. This wasn't just a horrible dream.

She begins to pray that Ali isn't going towards the light and that their child is safe.

She realizes that she has to stay strong and hide the shock and chill in her bones.

She must stay strong for Ali and for her child.

She can't lose hope.

* * *

 _A long endless highway, you're silent beside me_

 _Driving a nightmare I can't escape from_

 _Helplessly praying, the light isn't fading_

 _Hiding in the shock and the chill in my bones_

* * *

At the hospital, the workers take Ali's stretcher away. The same ambulance crew member takes Emily's hand as she climbs down from the ambulance. She rushes after Ali as they take her away on a table. She attempts to enter the room where Ali ends up, but is stopped by a nurse. Emily begins pacing back and forth as she watches Ali lie still in the hospital room. Her chest feels like it is going to explode. She is having a hard time breathing. She wants to cry, but no tears will come anymore. She takes out her cell phone which thankfully she picked off the bathroom floor. Her hands are shaking so badly that she almost drops the phone on the floor. She types out an "SOS" to the liars. Ali begins to flat line again.

* * *

 _They took you away on a table_

 _I pace back and forth as you lay still_

* * *

Emily lies next to Ali on the hospital bed. Ali is in her arms with her head on her chest. She kisses the top of Ali's head as tears begin to fall from her eyes. She pulls Ali in to feel her heartbeat.

She repeats herself and screams, "Please don't leave me. Hold on, I still want you. Comes back, I still need you. Let me take your hand, I'll make it right. I swear to love you all my life. Hold on, I still need you."

She sniffles hard.

She remembers Ali spray painting their initials on the kissing rock.

She remembers their first kiss.

She remembers the first time they ever held hands.

She remembers the way Ali only smiles at her with her dimples showing.

She remembers Ali telling her that she was pregnant.

She remembers Ali stating that she loves her.

She remembers making love to her under the stars.

She starts to smile as she remembers all their best memories.

She whispers to Ali, "I don't want to let go. I know I'm not that strong. I just want to hear you saying baby, "let's go home.""

She sniffles hard again as more tears escape her eyes.

She whispers again "Let's go home. I just want to take you home."

She kisses the top of Ali's head again.

* * *

 _I pull you in to feel your heartbeat_

 _Can you hear me screaming, "Please don't leave me?"_

 _Hold on, I still want you_

 _Comes back, I still need you_

 _Let me take your hand, I'll make it right_

 _I sweat to love you all my life_

 _Hold on, I still need you_

 _I don't want to let go_

 _I know I'm not that strong_

 _I just want to hear you_

 _Saying baby, let's go home_

 _Let's go home_

 _Yeah, I just want to take you home_

 _Hold on, I still want you_

 _Come back, I still need you_

* * *

End.


End file.
